


The Adventure of the Maundy May

by TJCluedo



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJCluedo/pseuds/TJCluedo
Summary: Yet another case for the 221b Baker Street boardgame.





	

The Adventure of the Maundy May

Inspector Lestrade has come to 221b Baker Street accompanied by a pale and sickly looking fellow who hobbled in behind him. It seems the merchant cargo vessel, The Maundy May, had recently docked and her captain murdered. Lestrade explains the facts as he knows them:  
Captain Jonah Hawkesworth, skipper of the Maundy May, went straight to the Boars Head pub with his crewmates to partake in a few convivial tots before he was to meet with the owner of a rare and priceless gold coin he was transporting at the museum. Before Captain Hawkesworth could deliver the coin he was killed in the vacant lot next to the pub. A splinter of wood was found in the wound on his head; he had died from blunt force trauma, and the coin had vanished.  
Bernard Beecham, the coins owner, had been informed of the theft and was still at this minute sitting in the backroom of the Boars Head playing poker and losing heavily.  
Jeremiah Brett had left the pub just after Captain Hawkesworth, complaining about money troubles. He returned fifteen minutes later with coin for more ale.  
Elijah Hardwicke, the first mate and the man who has accompanied the inspector, had left before the captain to try and secure some supplies before they set sail first thing in the morning.   
Davis Burke, a local petty thief, was found by a constable, searching the body when he arrived. Even though a sum of money was found on Burke, the coin was nowhere to be seen.  
‘No doubt you have arrested Mr Burke for the murder,’ stated Holmes.  
‘We have him at the station, yes. But there is one other strange anomaly with this case, Mr Holmes.’  
Inspector Lestrade held out a bronze handled, cherry wood cane. The metal was dull and the wood was faded, but no other damage was evident.   
‘A handsome cane, although somewhat tarnished by the elements. The sea air can cause havoc with untreated articles of wood and metal.’  
‘We traced this to the pawnbrokers, where we were given a description of a man who sold the cane there.’  
‘Mr Jeremiah Brett, no doubt.’  
‘How could you possibly…’  
Sherlock Holmes states that he can a) name the murderer b) produce the weapon and c) reveal the hiding place of the coin (which he believes to be a fake). 

…

‘You say the coin is a fake, Mr Holmes?’ asked Elijah Hardwicke, taking an arduous step back in surprise.  
‘It could be nothing but, Mr Hardwicke.’  
‘What makes you say it was a fake, Mr Holmes?’ asked Inspector Lestrade.  
‘Inspector, when a precious coin is stolen and its owner continues to play cards without even illustrating alarm at the news of its theft, it must convey to us that the coin is worthless, at least to him.’  
‘So Mr Beecham murdered Captain Hawkesworth before he could hand over the coin and the fake became detected?’  
‘I think not, Inspector. I doubt he would abandon his place at the table if he is losing so badly; it was probably his addiction to high stakes gaming that led to its loss in the first place.’  
‘My other theory was that Jeremiah Brett had attacked the captain with his own cane and then proceeded to trade it for the funds to continue his revelry.’  
‘Tut, tut, Inspector, you do not observe the cane as I. It is clear to see there is no physical damage to the shaft; it could not be the murder weapon or there would be no sliver of wood in the dead mans wound.’  
‘Then I am at a loss for an answer, Mr Holmes. Davis Burke had no weapon or the coin upon his person. Can you really explain this peculiar case?’  
‘It is simplicity itself, Inspector,’ said Sherlock Holmes, turning to Elijah Hardwicke. ‘You have the murderer and thief in your custody.’  
‘What are you talking about?’ stuttered Elijah Hardwicke, stumbling back away from the two men.  
‘I notice your labored steps, Mr Hardwicke. Are you in pain?’  
‘Nothing of the sort.’  
‘Perhaps you have observed Mr Hardwicke’s shoes, Inspector? I perceive that you are wearing two different size shoes. Your left is a size nine and the right a size seven, which I notice is worn on the inner side but that you now tread upon the outside.’  
‘What does the fact of his wearing one shoe larger than the other have on the case?’ asked Inspector Lestrade.  
‘The important fact here is that Mr Hardwicke is wearing one shoe smaller than the other. The reason is clear to me; Mr Hardwicke has a false leg whose foot is smaller and so takes a smaller shoe.’  
‘I finally understand, Mr Holmes,’ cried the Inspector. ‘He has secreted the coin inside his false leg…’  
‘I fear not, Inspector. The false leg is not the hiding place, but you will no doubt find that it is the weapon with which Captain Hawkesworth was murdered. That is why he struggles so with walking and the reason the tread on his shoe has suddenly changed…he replaced his leg in haste and it is now crooked.’  
‘So where are we to find the coin, Mr Holmes?’  
‘It would be adventageous for you to empty Mr Hardwicke’s stomach. He swallowed the coin to avoid detection but that is what led me to his door. You see, Mr Hardwicke, it was your having swallowed the coin that told me it was a fake. You look rather unwell and it is the fact that you are suffering the beginnings of lead poisoning; a lead coin with gold plating can have that effect on the human digestive system. If the good Dr Watson were here I’m sure he would concur.’  
‘Thank you for your assistance in this case, Mr Holmes,’ said Inspector Lestrade, taking Elijah Hardwicke by the arm and leading him to the door.  
‘Please be good enough to ask Mrs Hudson to bring tea,’ called Holmes, reaching for his Moroccan case.


End file.
